warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Abendrot
written for this fun writing mix it up contest cover coming soon "I refuse to believe this." "Don't deny the truth." "This is just another made up story." "You have to believe me..." /Allegiances/ The Blurb When Hollystream and her apprentice discover a dying rogue on the edge of their territory, they must decide to either take him in, or keep his existance a secret. But Pine's origins are a mystery, and as Hollystream gets closer to him, she begins to discover things she would rather remain hidden. Prologue Darkness covered the camp. Most of the cats were asleep in their dens, and the ones who weren’t were guarding the camp. Stonestream wasn’t sleeping. He couldn’t sleep. The grey tom had no more duties for the night, and yet he was afraid to fall asleep. Everything was wrong. WaveClan seemed to be forgetting about the recent tragedy. With the birth of Silverfrost’s kits, most cats would assume that Clan life was continuing. But Stonestream hadn’t forgotten. He never forgot. Slowly, he rose from his nest, and stretched out his legs. His muscles made a creaking noise, and Stonestream sighed. He felt old. He made his way over to where his apprentice was sleeping. Stonestream nudged the small black tom, and mewed, “Beetlepaw. Wake up.” The black tom shot up, “Y-Yes, Stonestream?” Stonestream purred, “I’m going for a walk. Keep an eye on the den, will you, Beetlepaw?” Beetlepaw dipped his head, “Of course.” He paused, “Wait.” Stonestream looked back at his apprentice, “Yes?” Beetlepaw mewed, “This is just a walk right? Bask in the moonlight, gather some herbs?” Stonestream narrowed his eyes, “Why do you ask?” “You’re still thinking about her, aren’t you?” Beetlepaw replied, “About Mistwhisker?” Stonestream sighed, “And what if I am? She was my sister, and she’s gone. Of course I’m going to still think about her.” Beetlepaw mewed, “She’s not coming back. No matter how much time and effort you put into examining the cavern, she won’t come back.” Stonestream mewed, “She’ll come back, you hear me? Mistwhisker isn’t gone.” Beetlepaw responded, “Stonestream… Please, just get yourself together.” “If her own kits won’t worry about her, then I as the medicine cat will worry about her.” Stonestream mewed, “Watch the den.” “…Yes Stonestream.” Beetlepaw replied bitterly. Stonestream left the medicine den, and stepped onto the cold grass. He paused for a moment, and sniffed the icy night air. Ashfall looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with him, before turning back around to continue guarding the camp. Stonestream padded out of the camp, and into the darkness of the forest. It was a chilly night, but his fur was thick. Still, the sharp wind felt as if it would cut his pelt clean off. He arrived at the outside of the cavern. Stonestream’s eyes flickered around, but he did not dare enter the pitch darkness. “Mistwhisker?” He called, “Are you there?” There was no response. Stonestream sighed, and sat down, “I expected as much.” He wondered if she would appear, if he waited long enough. In truth, he doubted it. He doubted that she would ever return. “Stonestream?” The grey tom turned his head, expecting to see Beetlepaw. Instead, he saw a tom he had never seen before in his life. “Who are you?” Stonestream hissed. The tom replied, “That’s not important right now. What’s important is that you are making a big mistake.” Stonestream scowled, “None of this is your business.” “Actually, it is.” The tom mewed, “So don’t think you can bring her back.” Stonestream mewed, “Get away from me, rogue. I know what I’m doing, and you can’t stop me.” “You’re making a mistake.” Mewed the tom. Stonestream hissed, “Mistwhisker will return, and I won’t listen to anyone who tells me otherwise!” The tom sighed, “I tried to warn you.” Then, without saying anything else, he vanished into the night. Stonestream called into the cavern, “I don’t care what anyone says, Mistwhisker! I don’t care that they thin the cavern kills all! You’re still alive, and I’m going to prove it.” I’ll prove it to all of them. With that, Stonestream dragged himself back towards the camp. When did he become so old? He couldn’t remember. He lay back down in his nest, letting the sound of the night rock him to sleep. He thought of Mistwhisker, who would definitely come back. And Stonestream thought of the tom who threatened him outside the cavern. “I’ll show him.” Stonestream muttered, “I’ll show all of them.” If only, if only.